


A Proper Day Off

by SluttyPamian



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Happy Ending, Like, M/M, RIP me, Romance, ass eating, gayperion, the whole ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: Even on his day off, Vaughn finds himself bogged down by work. After some patience and puppy dog eyes from Rhys, however, he's finally motivated to relax and enjoy himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is two milestones wrapped into one: I finally got around to writing some Gayperion, (the ship that kills me just as much as Rhack) and this is the first time I've written someone eating ass. Which, ass eating is all kinds of unsanitary and HOO BOY it was all a bitch to make it sexy. But, I'm satisfied with how it came out so here you go!

When Rhys woke up, the first thing he noticed was the absolute serenity of the house. Despite it being a warm summer night, the bugs were quiet for once and it wasn't burning up. He laid in bed with closed eyes, enjoying the feeling for a moment before rolling over so he could enjoy an even better feeling. 

 

Vaughn.

 

He threw an arm and it landed with a dull thud on the empty bed. Confused, he sat up and opened his eyes. Their bedroom was dark save for a pale light streaming in through the window. Groggily, Rhys looked over at their clock and squinted his eyes to read it. The accusatory green lights told him it was after three in the morning and he was supposed to be sleeping. Rhys sat up in bed and glanced at the door, looking for a light. If Vaughn was in the bathroom, the light would filter in through under the door. When he saw no light, Rhys sighed and slowly climbed out of bed.

 

Bare feet hit the floor and he quietly padded to the door and into the hallway. He walked past the bathroom, game room, and into the living room with no sign of Vaughn. A small light shone in the kitchen, and Rhys smiled, thinking his boyfriend was just getting a midnight snack and walked over to join him. However, the kitchen was as empty as the other rooms and Rhys pouted.

 

“Vaughn? He called to the empty room.

 

There was no response other than some nocturnal animal far in the distance and Rhys felt a frown crawl onto his face. Where else would Vaughn be this late at night? Rhys walked over to their front door, thinking perhaps Vaughan had simply gone onto the roof as he often does on nights like this. His hand was on the knob and he was about to turn it when Rhys noticed a thin beam of light coming from the door to the basement. He quietly padded down the stairs and stood at the bottom. The basement was divided into two sections, a laundry area and a workspace for both Rhys and Vaughn. Sitting in his dedicated area of the workspace, back to the stairs, was the very man Rhys had been looking for. Instead of calling out to him, Rhys continued to quietly walk over and peered over Vaughn’s shoulder. He was obviously working on something important, rows of numbers and short notes littered the pages in his hands covered in four different colours of ink. When Vaughn set the papers down to get something else, Rhys cleared his throat.

 

The result was expected and unintended, Vaughn jumped slightly and knocked his knee against the underside of the desk before quickly turning to face Rhys. He had a guilty look on his face, sitting in the clothes he wore to work that day. His expression changed to one of repentance as he opened his mouth to say something, but he was silenced by Rhys, who closed the space between them and placed a kiss on his forehead with a smile.

 

“My man the workaholic.” He crooned.

 

Vaughn blushed and shifted in his chair sheepishly.

 

“So then you're not mad?” He asked.

 

Rhys nibbled his lip a moment before answering.

 

“I'm not mad... Just, try to come to bed a little earlier okay? You don't work the next few days, you'll have time to finish.”

 

Vaughn smiled and nodded.

 

“I'll be up soon bro, let me just square away this account and I'll be up. Twenty minutes tops.”

 

He gestured for Rhys to bend down and the two met in a brief kiss that ended with Vaughn playfully grabbing a handful of ass. Rhys chuckled and nuzzled Vaughn’s cheek before leaving the workspace and going back up the stairs. He paused in the kitchen to drink a glass of water on his way to bed and nestled under the covers, making sure to leave room for Vaughn. He intended to stay up and wait for him, but his habit of early to bed and early to rise caused him to fall asleep within minutes.

 

When he awoke again, it was to morning light streaming in through the window. He yawned, stretched, and looked over to Vaughn’s side of the bed. He frowned upon discovering it was empty and tossed the blankets off himself. Vaughn must have stayed up all night working on those papers he promised to finish up. Rhys was caught in limbo between upset and sad. He knew whatever Vaughn was working on was important, but he was also supposed to be on vacation and spending time with Rhys. With a disgruntled sigh, Rhys got out of bed and started walking to the kitchen.

 

He found the table was set with a small sampling of breakfast foods: toaster waffles, scrambled eggs, peeled oranges, sausage, and off brand bacon. Forgetting he was supposed to be upset, Rhys walked forward with a smile and sat in his seat at the table. There was a note sitting beside his plate filled with Vaughn's tiny print.

 

Babe, sorry I never came to bed. I'm so behind on these papers. I'll be back around noon. Promise. I'll make it up to you then ;)

 

Rhys smiled at the note and ate the meal Vaughn set out for him. There was still over an hour before Vaughn would be home by the time Rhys finished breakfast and got a shower. He decided to wait for Vaughn in the living room and catch up on a couple episodes of his soap operas in the meantime. He was debating starting a second episode when the front door opened and a very relieved Vaughn stepped inside.

 

“Who's this cute man sleeping on my couch?” He asked playfully.

 

Rhys stuck out his tongue and smiled at Vaughn.

 

“Well I can't be sleeping because I don't have my favourite pillow with me.”

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

Vaughn kicked off his shoes and looked at Rhys, then in the direction of the bedroom. Rhys knew immediately what Vaughn was going to ask and got up from the couch and followed him. The pair shed their shirts and crawled into bed together with Vaughn nestled comfortably against Rhys’ chest. He tilted his head up to place gentle kisses against his neck and jaw while Rhys lazily scratched his back in return.

 

“I hope I wasn't gone too long.” Vaughn murmured.

 

Rhys answered with a neutral grunt and carded his fingers through Vaughn's hair. He had it cut recently and there wasn't much to grab, but he always made sure to leave at least a little bit for Rhys to play with.

 

“Now that you're back,”

 

Rhys began playfully.

 

“How about we enjoy our day off?”

 

Rhys dragged his hands along Vaughn's body and pressed their hips together. He kissed Vaughn, moving his lips skillfully against the other man as he slowly rocked against him. Vaughn parted his lips and his tongue darted out and past Rhys’ own to slide against his tongue. The two made out for a while, savouring the feel and taste until Rhys broke it off and looked at Vaughn with a smirk.

 

“Turn over.”

 

Vaughn repositioned himself so he was on his hands and knees on the bed and cast a glance over his shoulder at Rhys. The cybernetic man winked playfully and shuffled over to kneel behind Vaughn. He eased his friend out of his pants and underwear slowly, running his hands along the pale skin. Vaughn shivered in anticipation and spread his knees further apart to get comfortable. Rhys kissed a trail down Vaughn, starting at his tailbone and ending before his puckered entrance. Vaughn shivered when he felt Rhys’ warm tongue glide along the tight ring of muscle and moaned as it slowly pushed inside him. Rhys alternated between swirling his tongue around the outside and dipping into Vaughn as his friend came unraveled before him. When Rhys suddenly plunged his tongue inside, Vaughn gasped and gripped the sheets tight in his hands.

 

“Ah! Rhys~!”

 

Rhys continued with gusto, drawing out more noises from Vaughn and leaving him a writhing mess on the sheets. Rhys gripped his hips to keep him held in place until he thought he had done enough and moved away after leaving a quick love bite as he did. Vaughn breathed heavily for a moment as Rhys left the bed to return with a bottle of lube. He slicked up two of his fingers and pushed one into Vaughn. His soft moan in response was musical and after a little bit of working, Rhys slipped in the second finger and scissored Vaughn open. He searched for Vaughn’s prostate and prodded it, making him jerk his hips and swear. He then reached around to cup Vaughn’s balls with his robotic hand, making him gasp loudly.

 

“Rhys, bro, fuck!”

 

He continued to massage them as his fingers twisted inside. Vaughn eagerly rocked his hips against the fingers inside him and began to pump himself in time with them. Between the fingers, his own hand, and Rhys’ cold touch, Vaughn soon shuddered and released onto the sheets. Rhys pulled his fingers out slowly and once again reached for the nearby lube. Vaughn shifted on the bed, scrunching up the sheets so he wouldn’t accidentally smear cum everywhere, and faced Rhys. He watched eagerly as Rhys took off his own pants and drizzled a healthy amount of the lube on himself before crawling over to him.

 

“You ready?” He purred.

 

Vaughn nodded in response and laid on his back. Rhys crawled between his legs and lifted them over his shoulders before lining himself up to Vaughn’s entrance. Even with the preparation he did, Rhys entered slowly so he wouldn’t hurt Vaughn. He fit in without any trouble and came to a stop fully inserted. He peppered Vaughn’s chest and stomach with kisses while he adjusted to the stretch of Rhys inside him. One of Vaughn’s hands reached up to tangle in Rhys' messy hair and tugged gently to let him know he was ready for Rhys to continue. Rhys did, moving back and forth at a slow pace while Vaughn continued to play with his hair. Vaughn was tight and hot around Rhys, a feeling he could get lost in. Rhys changed his angle and Vaughn arched, digging his heels into his back and howling.

 

“God, just like that!”

 

Rhys hit that spot again, gradually picking up his speed until Vaughn was quietly gasping with each thrust. He had grown hard again and Rhys braced himself on the bed with his robotic arm so he could reach his flesh hand down to stroke Vaughn. He smeared the leaking precum along his shaft and expertly twisted his hand to give Vaughn more pleasure. Rhys let out a heavy breath and tipped his head back. He wasn't ready to cum yet, but could feel the heat pooling in his gut. Vaughn's fingers still were tangled in Rhys’ hair and pulling in all the right ways that were helping to tip him over the edge. Vaughn's other hand gripped the sheets below him as he bucked his hips in time with Rhys’ thrusting. 

 

It wasn't long before Rhys’ orgasm hit suddenly and he sank against Vaughn as he rode it out. He stroked Vaughn until he came as well and collapsed beside him, breathless. Once Rhys caught his breath, he grabbed some wipes stashed with the lube and helped Vaughn clean up. They pulled the sheets off the bed and snuggled together under the blankets.

 

“Mmm... You're amazing.” Vaughn purred into Rhys’ throat.

 

Rhys hummed contentedly and kissed the top of Vaughn’s head. His eyes were heavy and his body was relaxed in the afterglow of sex. Vaughn fit against him like a custom made teddy bear and was just as comfortable as the plush blankets and pillows they had burrowed into. Rhys’ eyes opened and closed lazily as he dozed against Vaughn. Soon, his eyes drifted closed and he listened to Vaughn’s quiet snoring until he too, fell asleep.


End file.
